conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pavla and the Pavlan Empire
This article was created by Gemini92 The Pavlan Empire, or United Empire of Pavla, is a major government within the Maeltir Galaxy. It is a monarch unitary state ruled by a royal family and consists of over 30 home planets, as well as thousands of colony planets scattered throughout their territory. The Empire is recognised across the galaxy for it's cultural impact on interstellar society, particularly it's time as part of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. The Empire consists of the Kendasarchus as well as the various other races they have unionised alongside them. History Coming soon Homeworlds and Species Kendasarchus The Kendasarchus are natives to the planet Pavla and the founders of the Pavlan Empire. They are a reptillian species, they resemble Earth tortoises only they have a humanoid posture and a fluke-like tail. Their torso is covered by a shell which their ancestors used as protection against predators, as well as a large horn on their noses for offensive attacks. The Kendasarchus evolved from pack-hunting predators suggested by their adaptions to predatory life. Their sensitive ears can pick up sounds further away than most other species and their specialised eyes allow them to see perfectly in both Day and Night. After their society developed space travel, they named their planetary government the Pavlan Empire. They first came into contact with the Skwobbs on planet Tekka who they allied and eventually united with. They are a carbon-based life form. Skwobbs The Skwobbs are a winged, plant-based species from the planet Tekka. Their faces are on their chests where they support 2 white eyes and a tooth full of fangs. A bulb-like growth is visible on fully-grown individuals, which is used during mating for sprouting seeds. The Skwobbs are one of the most developed races in the Empire, being one of the first species to develop space travel in, indeed, the galaxy. They came into contact with the Kendasarchus of which they allied and then united with. Neethlis Neethlis are a hairy mammalian species. Although they appear like mindless beasts, they are actually an intelligent sentient race. They have a hunched posture and giant blue lobster-like exoskeleton claws on their forearms. It is believed they evolved these odd limbs so they could pull leaves off of trees to eat them. Why they have protective armour on them, however, remains a mystery. As stated, their adaptions suggest a herbivorous lifestyle on their homeworld of Evad. They came into contact with the Empire via interstellar radiowaves after their space travel technologies proved too inferior to leave their homeworld. Blargle Blargles are a small, rodent-like race from Ch'ton. They have the ability to change their fur colours to blend into their environment. They have all over body hair that grows into dreadlock quills on their heads. They have a small pointy horn between their eyes and 2 elongated fist claws on each hand. They have thin, purple that coil in the same fashion as a chameleon. Elsola The Elsola are a brown and white cat-like species from Ortem. Their planet is entirely covered in snow and ice due to their planet being in a prolonged ice age since the planet's formation. Temperatures at the equator can reach -10c and about -90c at the poles. As a result, they have incredibly high amount of fat in their bodies which is sort of out of proportion. Beeble Beebols are an insectoid, scarab-like race. They are unique to the galaxy as they are, currently, the only species that has both an inner-skeleton and an exoskeleton separated by organic tissue. This how they can have a humanoid appearance as well as an exo-skeleton face. T-Bot T-bots are humanoid robots with T-shaped heads. They are a race in themselves and do not like to be considered mere items. Their heads are T-shaped hence their nickname. Colonist Colonists are black and white humanoids. Their skin is entirely bright white and their hair, of any kind, is coal black. Their eye colour is always grey. Their planet, Oxo 8069, is so called as it is supposedly the 8069th colony planet they chose as their home since their original homeworld was destroyed. Kotonian Kotonians are humanoid plant-creatures made of bark. Their faces consist of 3 black holes, 2 for seeing and 1 for speech. Inside these holes are incredibly small versions of said organs. They evolved from their homeworld's trees before gaining sentience, space travel and, eventually, becoming part of the empire. Unif Unifs are a robotic race from Orak. Their society is similar to hive-mind but they maintain their own individuality. The basic design is a squared torso, trapezium-shaped head and robotic claws. A glass eye is prominent on the head used for seeing. They are Empire citizens and retain their own ethnic identity, but most of them voluntarily become butlers. Teemonian Teemonians are red reptilian cyclops'. They are vaguely humanoid albeit with a spine at a 45 degree angle from their pelvis. Their hands consist of only 3 thick and pointy fingers and no hands. Their knees bend in the opposite direction and a 2nd pair of joints are at their ankles, which connect to a pair of feet which look like plungers. Although they live peacefully united with the rest of the Empire, it was not the case upon first contact. The members of the Empire came into contact with the Teemonians space-faring government, Teemonia prime. See history of events below. Couporians Courporia is a small planet roughly the size of a moon. The sentient species, the Couporians, are blue humanoids with wide heads and bug eyes about the size of a bee. They are rarely seen away from their homeworld. Rotonian Rotonians are black, exoskeletal humanoids with 2 wheel-like limbs that run on wheel and axle motions. Formerly members of the Terran Confederacy, they were denied full independence until the Empire used it's democracy skills to allow ownership of the planet where Rotonia became a crown dependency. Techno-organic Lizard Skeletons A Techno-organic race from the planet Lizardtron, a ecumenopolis planet, where all parts of it have been taking over by one large city and sub-urbs. The inhabitants, A race of techno-organic lizard skeletons, were once biological beings but had to bio-engineer their bodies at the cellular level in order to adapt to the ever-growing planetary city. They are now entirely skeletal but their bones are now made of an Iron/Aluminium alloy. Their speech sounds entirely robotic similar to a speech synthesiser. They are fully-fledged members of the Empire, but have not yet developed space travel. Venosians A race of Teal lighter-than-air Jellyfish-like beings from the Gas giant Venos. Their planet has an eccosystem inside it's atmosphere comprising of lighter-than-air animals. They are incapable of space-travel due to the lack of resources used to create technology and the inability to travel outside of their Ammonia-based homeworld. They do not speak verbally but do so using a type of telekinetic link with other members of it's species. They are fully-fledged members of the Empire and it's colonies on Venos' moons socialise with them by sending vocalisations at the same frequencies as the telepathic link. Blue Blob As the name implies, Blue Blobs are a lifeform which is made of a substance similar to modelling clay. Their natural environment were swampy ponds on their homeland. Their existence to the Empire first came to be when a science vessel were analysing specimens from the then-uncharted planet. After further analysis, it became apparent they were studying a sentient life-form. The Empire agreed that they would defend the blob homeworld from any sort of disaster due to their lack of ability to do so themselves. The Empire agreed and in return, they would be allowed to colonise one of the planet's moons. Cactimimus A race of sentient cacti native to the planet Juss, a mostly desert planet. They are one of the more physically varied of the Empire, and indeed the Maeltir Galaxy, species where eyes, mouths, arms and stalks are at random parts of the body. They are quite young race and became part of the Empire after Couporian expeditioners made first contact. Testudinian Horridian Silvoid Krystolian Geodona A Stegosaurus-like race from Lobokal. Once a powerful independent galactic power before the Federation era, they have somewhat degraded. Their inclusion into the Empire begins when the first Geodona government went into civil war over a separatist faction. The faction forcefully left their own species' coalition to become their own nation and were conquered by the Empire. Soon after, the Coalition saw this as an aggressive act of war. The Empire then conquered the Coalition and now occupy their territory. Yakomaro Pasmeleo Anakapodia Graffin Gronola Pink Protector Domon Primitive species under Empire Rule Yug Homeworld Yugs are Quadrupedal reptiles. They aren't a sentient species but Empire citizens use them as pets. Plant-ant Homeworld Plant-ants are similar to Earth Ants both physically and socially. Their front legs have evolved 2 claw like appendages and are no longer used for walking. This enables them to manipulate objects. However, they have little intelligence and are about as smart as Australopithecus. They are currently used by the Empire to be trained for ship maintenance, as they can fix electrical equipment more thoroughly due to their small size, which is roughly the size of 2 50p coins. Their reproduction is similar to Earth ants as well, only some hives have been known to combine so more than 1 queen controls the colony. Political History The Empire is a monarchy, where the leader is in charge because of his/her royal family heritage. Currently, the Emperor of the Pavlan Empire is Emperor Scorpio, a Kendasarchus. The Emperor and his associate board represent the Empire in international affairs. Allies The Empire is a member state of the Maeltir Defensive and Economic union and is allied with all other member states. The Empire has had a strong relationship with the neighbouring Yalske Union ever since first contact, with the exception of the Yalske/Federation war that broke out sometime after the act of devolution. Wars Pavlan/Teemonian war The Empire has had it's fair share of conflict when it comes to political issues. The 1st Empire had it's first major war when it came into contact with the Teemonians, who didn't agree to their suggestion of political unison and war broke out over Teemonian nationalism. The Teemonians at the time held a strong nation within the galaxy up until the separatist revolution occurred and all conquered states of 'Teemonia Prime', as it was called, joined their own republic. This left the Teemonians weak and so surrendered their territories to the Pavlan Empire. Skwobb Clone wars During the Federation years, of which the Empire(which was renamed Pavlan Space) became a member of, tensions between the Federation and the Kroyon Empire grew hot until a war was inevitable. Scientists on Tekka, the Skwobb homeworld, developed a super-soldier cloning technology by creating techno-organic Skwobbs to aid if a war were to break out. Unfortunatley, the super soldiers ran amok and levelled most cities. Inevitably, they got into space and to other Federation planets. Eventually, all the clones were destroyed after EMP waves were sent across the galaxy to deal with the problem. the economic backlash resulting in collateral damage, however, was almost off the scale. Nearly 60% of the Empire's tax money had to go towards technological repairs for other member states. Kroyon Invasion The Federation and the Kroyons grew ever hotter towards each other after the Federation denied handing over colonies to the Kroyons. However a treaty signed a millenia earlier stated that no said powers can cross their borders, of which would be an act of war. However, Kroyon drones were sent across the borders and attacked Federation frigates. The Empire sent it's fleet to the Yalske Zone to aid the battles. Eventually, the war was over with the aid of a group of rogue wazpz. Yalske Independence war 5 Million years after the situation with the Kroyons cooled down, the leading political party for the Yalske Zone was a national party, and they demanded independence from the Federation to form a Yalske Union. Although the majority of the Yalske Zone voted for the independence movement, the Federation wasn't going to allow it to happen. Terrorist attacks started breaking out across the Federation, with the Empire's territory being one of the most heavily attacked. Eventually, the petition was passed and the Yalske zone was giving it's wish. However at the signing of Free State, where a Kendasarchus Politician and a Kronoc Politician signed the act of independence, the Kronoc pulled out a concealed weapon and attempted to assassinate the Pavlan. He was shot in the gut 3 times with a laser blast before security Unifs stunned the Kronoc. Although the Kendasarchus survived, the political repurcussions that were to follow ended in the entire Federation being broken up and provinces (including Pavlan Space) became their own states. This was the beginning of the 2nd Pavlan Empire. War against the Geodona Separatists When the Empire tried to expand their territories into Geodona space, which at the time only consisted of 10 solar systems, the coalition declared war on the empire rather than join the union like other previous nations. After a few months, the systems were claimed by the Empire and the coalition ceased to exist. Wazp/Anti-wazp war During the Wazp/Anti-wazp war, The Pavlan Empire was on the side of the Wazpz and fought to prevent the Anti-wazp escape along with the Yalske Union and the Dominion of the Fawke and Gryme. Category: